


Чем меньше я знаю, тем лучше

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Theo's that friend that you can call at 3am to hide the body, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Тео не знал, чего ожидать от этого разговора, он не мог понять, почему из всех людей Лиаму понадобился именно он, да еще и в такое время. Но ничто не помогло бы ему подготовиться к следующим словам, сорвавшимся с губ Лиама:— Тео… Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы спрятать тело.





	Чем меньше я знаю, тем лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Less I know, the better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322812) by [laheysmythes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes). 



Тео проснулся, неожиданно почувствовав, как у него в кармане зазвонил телефон. Он так резко сел, что в конце концов ударился головой о крышу своего пикапа, немного дезориентированный, поскольку все еще была ночь, и его способности оборотня ничуть не помогали.

Он потянулся в карман за своим телефоном и нахмурился, увидев время и имя звонящего. Чтобы Лиам позвонил ему в 2:04 ночи? С какой стати?

— Привет? — ответил Тео хрипловатым от долгого молчания голосом.

Тео не знал, чего ожидать от этого разговора, он не мог понять, почему из всех людей Лиаму понадобился именно он, да еще и в такое время. Но ничто не помогло бы ему подготовиться к следующим словам, сорвавшимся с губ Лиама:

— Тео… Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы спрятать тело.

\---

Тео подавился воздухом, услышав, что сказал Лиам, потому что никогда, _ни разу_ за свою жизнь он не думал, что произойдет что-то подобное. Да, у Лиама имелись некоторые проблемы с контролем, но все не было _настолько_ плохо, чтобы он кого-то убил, верно?

По-видимому, было, и Тео почувствовал себя в некоторой степени ответственным за то, что оставил Лиама одного после всего, что случилось, хоть он и не был его ответственностью.

— Тебе _что?_ — в шоке переспросил Тео. — Лиам, _что ты сделал?!_

— Я… я запаниковал! Я обратился, и когда я меньше всего этого ожидал, я… — Лиам начал заикаться, пытаясь объяснить ситуацию, и его голос был полон тревоги. Тео оборвал его прежде, чем он стал вдаваться в какие-либо подробности.

— Где ты? — спросил Тео, убирая одеяло и пересаживаясь на водительское сиденье, чтобы завести пикап.

— В мужской раздевалке, в школе, — ответил Лиам. _Конечно, это была чертова школа._

— Ничего не делай, я уже еду. — Тео повесил трубку и, пожалуй, слишком резко выехал со стоянки, где припарковался, чтобы поспать.

Руки Тео немного дрожали, и ему внезапно стало холодно. Когда Тео попытался найти причину, почему это произошло, в его голове завертелось множество сценариев. Это охотник пытался напасть на Лиама, и тот действовал в целях самообороны? Или это был кто-то, кто случайно попал под перекрестный огонь ярости Лиама, и они просто оказались не в том месте не в то время?

Кроме того, что, черт возьми, Лиам делал в школе в два часа ночи? Был ли он там все это время или он сделал… это где-то еще и просто притащил тело в раздевалку?

Все эти вопросы носились в голове Тео, заставляя ее кружиться, но он сумел добраться до школы, не навредив ни себе, ни своему пикапу, и направился ко входу. Его первым инстинктом было проверить коридоры на случай, если там осталась какая-то кровь, и ее, к счастью, там не было.

Он подошел к раздевалке и захлопнул дверь, увидев крайне паникующего Лиама с растрепанными волосами. Его рубашка была покрыта несколькими пятнами крови. _Блять._

— Я оставляю тебя одного всего на один чертов день, и это происходит! — обругал Лиама Тео, но увидев, как Лиам вздрогнул от его слов, сразу же вскинул руку, чтобы прикрыть свой рот.

— Я-я не хотел, я просто так _разозлился_ , и когда я меньше всего думал, я… — Лиам остановился и имитировал движение своих рук, разрывающих что-то с помощью когтей.

— Почему ты позвонил мне?! — продолжил задавать вопросы Тео, потому что на самом деле это была проблема Лиама, а не его. Почему он должен расплачиваться за чужие ошибки, когда он не был — на этот раз — виноват? Но кого он обманывает, он помог бы Лиаму в любом случае, он уже был _здесь_ — разве это не достаточное доказательство?

— Потому что когда мы были с Гейбом в тот день в этой раздевалке, ты заговорил о том, что для того, чтобы спрятать тело, нужна лопата, и черт, ты сказал, что ты эксперт! — все еще высоким и паникующим голосом выпалил Лиам.

Вот черт, да, он это сказал. Он сказал это, но на самом деле не имел это в виду? Он _знал_ , что Лиам вот-вот отступит, ему просто нужен был небольшой стимул, чтобы он увидел, что это _неправильно_ , и таким образом он бы этого не сделал. Он не собирался давать ему мотив _действительно_ это сделать, и это не означало, что Тео будет рядом, чтобы помочь ему скрыть это каждый раз, когда это произойдет.

— Так где оно, Лиам? — спросил Тео, смирившись с тем фактом, что, видимо, это происходит по-настоящему.

Лиам подошел к шкафчикам, вернулся с двумя большими черными сумками, с трудом удерживая их обе, и с _грохотом_ бросил их на пол. Тео проанализировал сумки. Они были недостаточно большими, чтобы в них поместилось тело, и это означало только, что…

_О, это продолжает становиться хуже._ Тео внутренне запаниковал, не показывая этого, но это было просто _неправильно_. Конечно, он убивал людей раньше, _свою сестру_ , ради всего святого, но это почему-то казалось большим пиздецом. Ему захотелось блевануть.

— Даже не открывай их, — покачал головой Тео, по-прежнему прикрывая рот ладонью, чтобы его не вырвало прямо здесь и сейчас. Похоже, Ад привил ему отвращение ко всему этому.

— Мы можем избавиться от этого, _пожалуйста?_ Чем скорее, тем лучше.

Лиам, казалось, спешил выбраться оттуда, и Тео задумался, как Лиам все еще мог терпеть самого себя, учитывая то, каким он был обычно. Внезапно, как будто чтобы сделать все еще хуже, в его сознании вспыхнули воспоминания о Лиаме, сражающемся со Скоттом, когда Тео пытался обманом заставить его убить альфу, и он содрогнулся, не желая вспоминать ничего из этого.

— Были какие-нибудь свидетели? — спросил Тео, чтобы сменить тему, и молча понадеялся, что ответ будет отрицательным.

— Да, но я позаботился об этом, — с нечитаемым выражением лица ответил Лиам. Тео махнул рукой, жестами показывая ему продолжать, но Лиам просто скопировал эти жесты в ответ.

— Позаботился об этом как? — Тео даже боялся спросить.

— Я… э-э… — начал Лиам, а потом посмотрел вниз, на кровь на своей рубашке. — Давай я просто скажу, что они не станут говорить об этом.

_Блять._ Тео уже мог представить себя и Лиама, одетых в рыжие комбинезоны и всю оставшуюся жизнь делящих дерьмовую двухъярусную кровать в квадратной холодной комнате с ржавыми металлическими решетками на двери, когда их раскроют. А Тео был крайне уверен, что их раскроют, потому что, хотя у Лиама и были отличные идеи _большую часть времени_ , его планы всегда были лажовыми. Вот почему Тео отвечал за стратегию, а Лиам — за действие.

— Иисусе, Лиам. — Тео провел рукой по своим волосам, чтобы убрать их с лица. Ему показалось, что он полысеет от стресса, который подарила ему вся эта ситуация.

Тео не осмелился больше ни о чем спрашивать, потому что на данный момент чем меньше он знал, тем лучше. Он схватил одну из сумок и хмыкнул, когда понял, что она действительно тяжелая. _Вероятно, по одному телу на сумку. По кусочкам. Кусочки тела._

Им обоим удалось добраться до пикапа Тео, и они поставили обе сумки в багажник. Лиам снова побежал в школу, видимо, чтобы взять кое-какие запасы. Он вернулся с двумя лопатами и фонариком и тоже бросил их в багажник. Тео поморщился, когда лопаты ударились о металл пикапа.

Они забрались в машину. Тео не превышал ограничение скорости, чтобы не съехать на обочину, но также не хотел ехать слишком медленно из-за серьезности ситуации. Первое, что сделал Лиам, когда они оказались внутри пикапа, — вытащил свой кошелек и посчитал, сколько в нем купюр и мелочи.

— Сколько у тебя денег? — неожиданно спросил Лиам, и Тео повернулся к нему с еще более паническим выражением лица.

Он действительно собирается сбежать из города прямо здесь и сейчас? Черт, было холодно.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что у меня вообще есть деньги? Я живу в своем пикапе! — выпалил Тео немного высоким из-за подтекста голосом.

Им обоим придется покинуть город. Наверное, так быстро, как только можно. Они, вероятно, будут жить в пикапе Тео, спать на заднем сиденье вместе, как в пачке сардин, и питаться дерьмовой едой. Возможно, им даже придется поменять свои имена. По крайней мере, он раз и навсегда избавится от «Теодора».

Мэтт. Он изменит свое имя на Мэтт, а Лиам… Лиам выглядел так, словно его должны были звать Тони. Да, определенно. Мэтт и Тони, два бездомных подростка, которые сбежали из города. Это показалось Тео достаточно подходящим.

Он вырвался из своих мыслей, когда зазвонил телефон, а Лиам издал пронзительный визг, уронив его на пол пикапа. Определитель номера сказал, что звонит Мейсон.

— О Боже, Мейсон, нет, он не может узнать. — Лиам обеими руками обхватил свое лицо, на котором красовались страх и паника.

Да, что бы сказал Мейсон? И _Скотт_. Что бы сказал Скотт, если бы узнал? Тео был чертовски уверен, что если бы Скотт узнал, то он обвинил бы Тео в том, что тот плохо повлиял на Лиама, и, вероятно, был бы прав, но легче от этого не становилось.

Минута проходила за минутой, и Тео чувствовал себя так, словно не может дышать. Почему он согласился помочь Лиаму закопать тело в лесу, ради всего святого? Он уже ощущал себя таким виноватым, а он даже никого не убивал.

Телефон снова зазвонил, и Лиам выглядел так, будто близок к тому, чтобы _разрыдаться_. Он не собирался отвечать, и каждый звон вгрызался Тео в голову, заставляя его напрягаться все сильнее с каждой секундой, поэтому следующее, что он сделал, — это схватил телефон, опустил вниз окно в машине и выбросил его наружу.

— Что ты _сделал!_ — закричал Лиам вслед своему телефону.

— Тебе он больше не понадобится, поверь мне, — сказал Тео, останавливая Лиама пристальным взглядом, а потом снова посмотрел на дорогу. Они были уже так близко к лесу, так близко.

— Конечно, он мне понадобится, это мой телефон! — заявил Лиам и упрямо скрестил руки. Боже, он как будто не понимал серьезности ситуации.

Они подъехали к лесу, и Тео припарковался поблизости в месте, которое нельзя было заметить с первого взгляда. Он проверил, что больше нет никаких свидетелей, — ему было не нужно, чтобы Лиам прикончил еще больше людей сегодня, не в его смену.

Затем его ударило осознание. В следующий раз, когда Лиам обратится, его глаза будут голубыми. Такими ярко-голубыми, прямо как голубой маркер. Не невинными золотыми, какие имели все оборотни. Часть его была не готова к этому, он не хотел. Дерьмо, он поменялся бы с ним своими полученными научным способом золотыми глазами оборотня, если бы это означало, что Лиам не посмотрит на него чертовыми голубыми глазами виновного.

Он попытался выкинуть эту мысль из головы — потому что _дерьмо_ , когда он начал так заботиться о Лиаме? — и схватил одной рукой лопату, а другой — сумку. Лиам сделал то же самое, обернув шнур фонарика вокруг запястья, чтобы легче было его нести.

Они шли несколько минут, пытаясь забраться так глубоко в лес, как могли, сгибаясь под весом тяжелых сумок. После того, как Тео посчитал расстояние достаточным, чтобы ничего не нашли, он, задыхаясь, бросил сумку на землю. Лиам собирался сесть, явно измотанный, но Тео остановил его.

— Что ты делаешь? Уже почти три с половиной, солнце начнет подниматься через пару часов. Нам нужно начинать копать. — Тео взял обе лопаты и бросил одну Лиаму. Будь он проклят, если Лиам просто оставит всю оставшуюся работу на него.

Так они и сделали. Они зарывались все глубже и глубже в землю, делая две большие ямы, куда они могли бы бросить сумки, а потом снова засыпать сверху грязью, надеясь, что какое-то время никто не будет гулять по лесу. Они делали это молча, оба сосредоточенные на том, чтобы как можно быстрее выполнить задание.

— Ты не думаешь, что было бы проще похоронить все куски в разных местах? Так они никогда не найдут их, — внезапно сказал Лиам спустя некоторое время, и глаза Тео расширились. Кто этот самозванец и что он сделал с настоящим Лиамом Данбаром?

Тео воткнул лопату в землю и оперся на нее для поддержки.

— Лиам, ты _слышишь_ , что ты _говоришь?_

— Кого я обманываю, оно все равно никогда не разложится, — задумчиво произнес Лиам. — Может быть, нам просто нужно бросить все в кислоту.

Была граница между тем, что Тео сделал бы и не сделал, и это только что пересекло ее.

— Какого черта, Лиам? — завопил он. — Какого дерьма ты насмотрелся, если после того, как ты порезал это на кусочки, ты просто хочешь бросить это в кислоту, как будто это ничто?!

— Это уничтожит все следы, вот все, что я говорю! Мейсон никогда не узнает, что я сделал _это!_ — Лиам указал на сумки, и по коже Тео пробежали мурашки.

— Это… — попытался выдавить он, но задохнулся. — Это что, К…

Нет, это был его предел. Мысль о том, что в мешках был Кори, оказалась последней каплей, и все закончилось тем, что его стошнило в яму, которую он только что вырыл. Он был таким слабаком. Ад сделал его слабым. Прошлый Тео был бы типа _«подумаешь»_ , но теперешний Тео… наверное, он больше никогда никого не убьет. Нет, _определенно_ нет.

— Чувак, в чем твоя проблема? — смущенно спросил Лиам.

Тео на мгновение перестал блевать и вскинул голову, чтобы сообщить Лиаму, что его идеи полный пиздец, но заметил, как Лиам начал открывать одну из сумок. Нет, он еще не закончил блевать.

Как только он наверняка расстался со всем содержимым своего желудка, он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно поднял глаза. Он был не совсем готов к этому, но в этот момент обязан был посмотреть на то, что, вероятно, должно было оказаться отрезанной головой.

И опять же, ничто не могло подготовить его к тому, что он дальше увидел.

Он увидел кусочки, черные кусочки чего-то, похожего на статую размером с человека. Нет, не статую, это могла быть фигура. В некоторой степени она напомнила ему об Ужасных Докторах, но она целиком была из обычной пластмассы.

— Что… что это? — Тео сузил глаза, немного задохнувшись.

Лиам открыл другую сумку, позволив остальным кусочкам упасть на землю, и среди них он нашел голову, но это была не человеческая голова, это была голова Дарта Вейдера, уставившаяся прямо на него.

Чертова фигура Дарта Вейдера в натуральную величину — вот что Лиам «убил».

— Мейсон разрешил мне позаимствовать его фигуру из «Звездных войн» для урока английского, потому что нам нужно было представить презентацию, и я хотел поговорить об альтернативных вселенных, — начал объяснять немного смутившийся, но все еще встревоженный Лиам. — И все прошло хорошо, я получил сотню, но я оставил ее в классе до тренировки по лакроссу и забыл об этом до тех пор, пока не пришел домой. Так что потом я вернулся обратно в школу в полночь, и когда я добрался до парковки, меня сбила машина.

Глаза Тео расширились от того факта, что Лиама сбили, но выглядел он замечательно.

— После удара я начал обращаться и никак не мог успокоиться, я просто иррационально злился. Клыки, когти, волосы, глаза, все полезло наружу, поэтому я пробрался в класс, чтобы успокоиться. И я… взорвался, и моя ярость выплеснулась на статую, а когда я понял, что делаю, было уже слишком поздно — она разлетелась на кусочки.

Тео стоял, потеряв дар речи. Обработка всей этой информации заняла у него время, но это просто казалось таким нереальным, как будто на него вылили ведро холодной воды или как будто ему только что сказали, что это был замысловатый розыгрыш, а он оказался тем самым дураком, которого разыгрывали.

В следующее мгновение он начал смеяться, истерически смеяться, и ему захотелось то ли заплакать, то ли засунуть Лиама в яму и закопать его живьем. И то, и другое, на самом деле.

— Тео, ты… ты в порядке? — спросил Лиам, наполовину озадаченный, наполовину напуганный внезапной вспышкой Тео.

— Ты спрашиваешь, в порядке ли я? Я в гребаном восторге, Лиам! — с усмешкой выпалил Тео, и в его голосе отчетливо слышался сарказм. — Ты _разбудил меня_ , позвонил мне посреди ночи, чтобы я _помог тебе спрятать тело_ , а потом заставил меня поверить, что ты действительно кого-то убил! А теперь выясняется, что ты всего лишь разрушил проклятую статую! Почему я не должен быть в порядке?!

— Воу, ты действительно подумал, что я кого-то убил? Что заставило тебя… — Лиам замолчал, когда неожиданно понял. _Спрятать тело. Лопаты. Сумки._

Вот дерьмо, теперь, когда он об этом подумал, все стало еще хуже, чем было.

— А что насчет свидетелей? — уточнил Тео все еще немного дрожащим голосом.

— О, это был Нолан. Это он сбил меня на машине, и он зашел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как я разбил Мейсоновскую статую Дарта Вейдера на кусочки. Я ударил его пару раз, во-первых, за то, что сбил меня, а во-вторых, чтобы не болтал, и он сказал, что не будет. Он слишком испугался, и я сомневаюсь, что он заговорит со мной в ближайшие несколько дней. — Лиам нахмурился при мысли о своих немного суровых поступках.

_Что ж, это объясняет кровь_ , подумал Тео. Несмотря на то, что по-прежнему дрожал, поскольку все это казалось таким нереальным, часть его почувствовала облегчение из-за того, что это не оказалось настоящее тело. Он все еще хотел стукнуть Лиама по голове, неоднократно, потому что огромного стресса можно было избежать с самого начала, но тем не менее это было облегчение.

Солнце начинало подниматься, а у них все еще было две ямы в земле (одна из которых содержала рвоту) и куча разбросанных вокруг кусочков фигуры.

— Так… мы хороним кусочки отдельно, чтобы никто не смог собрать их вместе? — снова спросил Лиам, когда увидел, что Тео немного успокоился.

— Всем насрать, Лиам, это _пластик_ , просто сунь их все в яму, — ответил Тео. Слова Лиама все еще хреново звучали даже сейчас, с подтекстом.

Лиам сделал, как ему сказали, видя, что Тео слишком расстроен, чтобы продолжать работать. Закончив, он рассовал все кусочки по обеим ямам и начал закапывать одну из них.

— Так ты все это время думал, что это человеческое тело, и все равно помогал мне спрятать его? — спросил Лиам, пытаясь понять логику Тео.

— Похоже, так я и делал, — сказал Тео.

Как жаль, что оборотни не могут напиться, потому что ему действительно нужна была выпивка, чтобы забыть о том, что все это когда-либо случалось. Он сидел на земле и выглядел разбитым, и круги у него под глазами внезапно показались более заметными. Он как будто за одну ночь стал на четыре года старше.

Поездка до дома Лиама была тихой. Они оба были измучены, оба выглядели дерьмово и были покрыты грязью. Лиама сбила машина, а Тео, видимо, чувствовал себя так, словно его тоже кто-то сбил.

— Мы можем… мы можем забыть, что это когда-либо случалось? — спросил Лиам, не глядя на Тео. Его глаза были сосредоточены на дороге.

— Ага, заметано, — кивнул Тео, тоже не глядя на Лиама.

Лиам молча поблагодарил тот факт, что сегодня была суббота, а значит никакой школы. Они с Тео сумели тихо зайти в дом Лиама, не разбудив его родителей. Лиам принял душ, а потом позволил это сделать Тео.

В то утро Лиам позволил Тео остаться и спать в своей комнате, потому что после того ада, через который Лиам провел его в ту ночь (намеренный каламбур), это было наименьшее, что он мог сделать. Поэтому они оба ничего не сказали, когда легли на противоположные стороны одной и той же кровати и заснули в течение нескольких минут.

Позже Лиаму пришлось продать свой телевизор и Xbox, чтобы заплатить за замену Мейсоновской фигуры Дарта Вейдера. Ни Лиам, ни Тео больше не подняли тему этой ночи в лесу ни разу за всю оставшуюся жизнь, но, по крайней мере, теперь Лиам был уверен, что может рассчитывать на Тео, что бы ему ни понадобилось, буквально.


End file.
